ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tron
How Tron joined the Tourney Only fourteen years old, Tron is the mechanical genius of the Bonne family, possessing an IQ of 180. She is in charge of building and maintaining all of the Bonnes' mechanical devices, including the Bonne family's air ship, the Gesellschaft, her loyal Servbots and even the ships they pilot, the Drache and the Hornisse. Tron is known for piloting machines such as the Gustaff, Ferdinand and the Jagd Krabbe in battle. She has always wanted to go on missions and adventures just like her older brother Teisel, but was never given the chance until Teisel and Bon were kidnapped by Loath and Glyde. After rescuing Teisel and Bon from Loath's clutches, Tron has since acted as Teisel’s "right hand girl" in all of the Bonnes' adventures. Besides her older brother Teisel, she has a younger brother, Bon. Tron is also the creator and "mother" of the Servbots, whom she treats much like children. Finally, although Tron angrily denies it, she has a huge crush on her archenemy, Mega Man Volnutt. She also considers Roll Caskett as her rival, in both engineering and as Volnutt's love interest. Character Select Screen Animation Tron uses Gustaff's flame as it covers the camera. When it clears, the camera is to her face as she says "Here I come!". Special Attacks Bandit Boulder (Neutral) Tron picks up a large boulder from the ground and throws it. The attack button can be held down to hold on to the boulder for a longer time. The attack also causes damage when she's picking the boulder. Gustaff Fire (Side) Tron's Gustaff fires a flamethrower at a 45 degree angle. Gustaff Elbow Slam (Up) Tron jumps up with Gustaff spinning gracefully, then positions its left elbow to slam into the ground, then slams the ground and/or the opponent hard. Bonne Strike (Down) Tron attacks with her robot tank arm morphed into a drill, rocketing straight ahead towards her opponent. Pressing the button increases the number of hits. Lunch Rush (Hyper Smash) Tron shoots a shot from her gun. If it connects, she calls “It's lunch time! Get in line!” then 41 cheering Servbots stampede over the opponent.After the Hyper Smash, she says “Behave yourselves!” Shakedown Mixer (Final Smash) Tron grabs her opponent as she says “Gotcha!” and slams them face-first into the ground. Keeping the opponent held, she says “How's this?!”, Gustaff's torso then spins around, grinding the opponent's face against the earth while the ground begins to burn from intense friction. Finally, Gustaff leaps into the air and slams the opponent face-first into the ground for the last time leaving Tron to fall face-down on the mech afterwards. Victory Poses #Tron's Servbot bangs his spoons together as she dismounts from Gustaff then gives the peace sign saying "If it's not nailed down, it's mine!". #Tron and her Servbot bring out a treasure chest and she says "What a haul!!". #Tron has her Gustaff bang its hands together then she jumps out and poses like a model saying "I'm going to be the richest girl in the world!" then tells her Servbots, "Servbots, stop waisting time and get to work!". On-Screen Appearance Tron drives Gustaff in car form then changes it quickly to its mech form as she says "Alright, is everyone ready???". Special Quotes *Uh-oh! Am I being sued?!?! (When fighting Z.W.E.I.) *Tron Bonne, Queen of the Servbots, at your service! (When fighting Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Sun Jian, or Meng Huo) *Please! I'm not dumb enough to be caught by the cops!!! (When fighting Lei and Chun-Li) Trivia *Tron shares her English voice actress with Anna, Temari, Wang Yuanji, and Setsuka. *The rival of Tron is Z.W.E.I. The second rival of Tron is another Capcom character; in this case, it's the Captain Commando boss character named Shturm. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters